Tam Lin
by szaranea
Summary: Ginny Weasley is having dreams that make her addicted. Since this is really short at the moment there's not more to say about this. Longer chapters to follow. maybe. please r
1. Dream the night away

Tam Lin 

Chaper 1: Dream the night away

Disclaimer: own nothing, everything belongs to J.K.R., 'cept for "Tam Lin" it's among other things a song performed by Fairport Convention.

Author's notes: are at the end. And I dedicate this chapter to my bed, where I'll be heading in less than five minutes. Finally!

_"I forbid you maidens all that wear gold in your hair   
To travel to Carter Hall for young Tam Lin is there   
  
None that go by Carter Hall but they leave him a pledge   
Either their mantles of green or else their maidenhead"   
  
Janet tied her kirtle green a bit above her knee   
And she's gone to Carter Hall as fast as go can she   
  
She'd not pulled a double rose, a rose but only two   
When up there came young Tam Lin says "Lady, pull no more"   
  
"And why come you to Carter Hall without command from me?"   
"I'll come and go", young Janet said, "and ask no leave of thee"   
  
Janet tied her kirtle green a bit above her knee   
And she's gone to her father as fast as go can she   
  
Well, up then spoke her father dear and he spoke meek and mild   
"Oh, and alas, Janet," he said, "I think you go with child"   
  
"Well, if that be so," Janet said, "myself shall bear the blame   
There's not a knight in all your hall shall get the baby's name   
  
For if my love were an earthly knight as he is an elfin grey   
I'd not change my own true love for any knight you have"   
  
Janet tied her kirtle green a bit above her knee   
And she's gone to Carter Hall as fast as go can she   
  
"Oh, tell to me, Tam Lin," she said, "why came you here to dwell?"   
"The Queen of Faeries caught me when from my horse I fell   
  
And at the end of seven years she pays a tithe to hell   
I so fair and full of flesh and feared it be myself   
  
But tonight is Hallowe'en and the faery folk ride   
Those that would their true love win at Miles Cross they must buy   
  
So first let past the horses black and then let past the brown   
Quickly run to the white steed and pull the rider down   
  
For I'll ride on the white steed, the nearest to the town   
For I was an earthly knight, they give me that renown   
  
Oh, they will turn me in your arms to a newt or a snake   
But hold me tight and fear not, I am your baby's father   
  
And they will turn me in your arms into a lion bold   
But hold me tight and fear not and you will love your child   
  
And they will turn me in your arms into a naked knight   
Cloak me in your mantle and keep me out of sight"   
  
In the middle of the night she heard the bridle ring   
She heeded what he did say and young Tam Lin did win   
  
Then up spoke the Faery Queen, an angry queen was she   
Woe betide her ill-fought face, an ill death may she die   
  
"Oh, had I known, Tam Lin," she said, "what this night I did see   
I have looked him in the eyes and turned him to a tree" _

Ginny woke up with a start. She had dreamt of it again, and was not sure whether she could bare it any longer. Maybe she was being haunted. 

_Stop being ridiculous_ she immediately scolded herself. _Being haunted! By a song! Hah!_

No, no, she wasn't being haunted, she was quite sure of that. She was simply going mad. Yes, that was it. 

She sat up in her bed and draped her long and thick covers around her upper body to keep away the cold that tried to sneak in between the endless folds of the deep scarlet material that clashed so horribly with her hair. 

She glanced at the clock, and immediately wished she hadn't. Two a.m. She still had five hours until the others would begin to stir in their beds and then enter the slow process of waking up. 

Suddenly a breeze of cool winter air brushed her cheek, and a chill ran down her spine. She knew that touch from somewhere, but she couldn't tell from where exactly. And, what she also knew was, that she certainly should not like the feeling. But she did. She did, and she wanted nothing more to dream that dream again, which she most decidedly would, oh yes she would, and she craved it. And that was what scared her beyond belief. 

She couldn't understand the way she was feeling, and why she longed to go to bed every day right after she got up, not because she was sleepy or tired, but because she wanted to dream the dream over and over again. 

Ginny knew that it was not good to be addicted to a dream. In a place like Hogwarts it was never good being addicted to anything, or doing something mysterious repeatedly. 

She tossed aside her sheets and got out of the bed, wincing when her feet touched the ice cold stone floor. She really needed to bring that carpet she had planned on since first year. She quickly walked, no she rather kind of hopped to the window and closed it, then running back to her bed, trying to ignore the shadows that were throwing creepy silhouettes in an eerie light on the room. 

Back in the assuring warmth of her covers, she snuggled into her pillow and was as scared of falling asleep as two minutes earlier. There were two possibilities now: sneaking into the kitchens and steal- erm, borrowing some food, or falling asleep again and not being able to get out of bed in the morning. The prior was not an option since Ginny was neither hungry nor in the mood for a the sugar-shock of those things that managed to 'survive' until 2 a.m. in the morning. The latter was not an option because she feared that something like the things that had happened in her first year could repeat itself again. (A/N: Usually, there comes a description of what happened in CoS, but I will leave that part out, since a) we all know what happened, b) we've read it 100 times already, and c) it's 9 p.m. on Sunday, the only day in the week I can sleep long, but I've been woken at 7 a.m. after going to bed at…oh, I don't want to know when, so naturally I'm tired. I think you get my point. Let's just skip the 1st year horrorshow, and let's continue the story, 'k?)

Ginny nearly started laughing hysterically. She was at a point where she couldn't do anything, was near the verge of despairing, and all that because she didn't want to dream _because_ she wanted to dream. 

She sighed and tossed about in her bed, in lack of anything else to do. But nature claimed its toll after ten minutes of tossing and turning, and Ginny fell asleep again. She would hate herself for it in the morning, no doubt. But right now, she was somewhere else, sometime else, and she was feeling good, oh yes she was. It was beginning again, right from the start…

_"I forbid you maidens all that wear gold in your hair   
To travel to Carter Hall for young Tam Lin is there   
  
None that go by Carter Hall but they leave him a pledge   
Either their mantles of green or else their maidenhead"_

_And she ran and ran and ran, over green meadows and through golden fields. The tiny little bit of reason that had been left with her thought that the landscape looked horribly clichée. But she didn't mind. She was running, running, passing the stones, passing the ancient oaks, without noticing any of it. Where she ran, she did not know. And all the time, there was the song, in the back of her head. She didn't mind. She just ran, and ran, and ran, until she came to Carter Hall. And here, she stopped. She looked about her, and went for the rosegarden._

_She'd not pulled a double rose, a rose but only two   
When up there came young Tam Lin says "Lady, pull no more"_

_She looked up, as she heard the next words of the song in her head, and there was a person standing in front of her. She looked him in the eyes, and suddenly the beautiful song in her head turned into a shrill scream. _

_"Ginny, Ginny!" It screamed. "Ginny, Gi…"_

"…nny! Wake up for god's sake! We all slept in! Come on, get up, sleepyhead, get up!"

Ginny turned and groaned when she saw the face of Sheila Wood, her best friend and fellow Gryffindor sixth year. It was not the face she had just seen. Which face had she just seen anyway? She was sure she know it from somewhere. But from where… she couldn't remember. What had it looked like? It had been handsome, and she had been surprised to see it. But she couldn't remember it anymore, try as she might, and the more she longed to, the more it sunk into oblivion. 

She sighed, and got out of bed groggily, trying not to stumble or bump her toe at a- 

"Ow" 

-bed. Too late. 

A/N: Okay, I already wrote this before: I am tired, and will not write more today, but I will, if I get enough positive reviews, encouraging me to do so. From what you have read now, you will surely not know what the story is about, and I'm sorry, since usually I tend to write longer chapters and think chapters as short as this one are ridiculous, but I am just too tired at the moment to really mind that fact. 

Well, here just so you know what the story is about basically: Ginny has weird dreams, in which she dreams of someone or something. Won't tell. Maybe you're familiar with the story of Tam Lin, an old irish legend. The song used here is by Fairport Convention, but there are also other versions, I believe. It's a rather nice story. Well, and since I'm a D/G shipper, it's going to be D/G. I really have an attitude problem: it costs me really much self-persuasion to read non-D/G stuff. 

Anyway, Draco gets involved into the story somehow later, be sure that if I'll write on, further chapters will be longer. 

If you found really many mistakes, I'm sorry, but I didn't bother to send it to my betas in case nobody's interested in this. Would be much work wasted. 

Good night, 

Pleez review, 

Szari aka Szaranea aka Ri

PS: can anybody tell me why microshit word tells me constantly that i spelled the word 'at' wrong???? 


	2. Really too short to have a name

Tam Lin 

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything, everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. 

Author's notes: Now I've run out of things I could dedicate this to. I didn't send it to my beta because of the huge success of chapter 1 (haha, yes I think this is funny) but hey, this time I'm quite awake. But Ginny isn't. In the Beginning. 

Chapter 2: Really too short to have a name

Twenty minutes later she sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, her toes still aching. She poked at her porridge listlessly, and felt the apathy, that had taken control over her body when awake since the dreams had started, settling in and making itself comfortable.   

Sheila looked at her worriedly, but looked away quickly when Ginny caught her. She sighed. Should she let Sheila in? She wondered silently, while playing with the reflexions the candlelight was causing when you held your spoon like _this_. It was really interesting how the light fell on Ron's old sweater. 

She let her spoon fall on the table exasperatedly, and then started watching the other Gryffindors eating their breakfast. What a spectacular view! She could already see the headlines: "Neville Longbottom drops spoon 3 times in a row" "Harry Potter looks tired" "Hermione Granger… is absent?"

Hermione was not at breakfast? This was highly unusual, since the older girl had started to preach to Harry and Ron that it was necessary to have breakfast, since you could study less then half as good with an empty stomach. It was a rather useless mission, since Harry and Ron had breakfast everyday anyway, but for other reasons, like, erm eating, being not hungry anymore afterwards. 

Ginny had now found something to concentrate on, something distracting her from the dreams. This was always good! She kicked Ron's foot from under the table, but the effect she had hoped it would have didn't come. Instead of looking up and asking what she wanted, Ron shot up from his chair and suddenly started screaming "Ha, I knew it, I knew it, this was so obvious, and you kept telling me it was nothing and I was just being paranoid. But I've seen and heard enough, I do have eyes, Seamus! I know what I see!"

Now everybody in the Great Hall was staring at him as if he had grown a third ear and had pierced it with a fork. (hey, I had to add that fork thing. I mean, we're talking about witches and wizards here, third ears are nothing special for them!) 

Seamus, to whom he had obviously addressed his little, erm, speech, stared at him confusedly and tried to say something, but after some false starts, gave up. When Ron started screaming bloody murder again Ginny, whose face had meanwhile turned bright read, felt sorry for poor Seamus, and felt that she should perhaps intervene the very embarrassing spectacle. 

"Erm, Ron" she said, but he didn't notice her and kept on yelling. 

"Ron I…" she tried again, but was cut off rudely by her furious brother.

"You just be quiet!" he now turned his attention to her. "What did you think you were doing? Thought I wouldn't notice, eh? But, hey, I am not stupid, I notice eyery little flirtous look he sends you, and you even encourage him! Are you totally out of your mind?"

Ginny stared at her brother, who had turned to Seamus again, and continued where he had stopped when Ginny had interrupted him. Flirt? Her? And _Seamus_? This was as stupid a thing to think as saying Elvis was alive. Only a few maniacs believed in it. This lead to the assumtion that Ron was a maniac.

And he was still yelling at poor Seamus, who really didn't deserve this. And it was making her angry, really angry. She really did not want to do it, but she stood up as well, and tried to get Ron's attention again. No success. She said his name, then again, this time a bit louder, and in the end she even screamed it, but her tiny voice wasn't able to compete with Ron's booming one. 

Finally, in a desperate attempt to get him to look at her, she did something she swore she would never do again. She picked up her glass of milk, and threw it's ingredients all over Ron's face and robes. It did work, though, Ron shut up immediately.

"Okay" Ginny spoke up now, trying to ignore how the hall had gone from silent to deathly silent since her little intervention "hear me out now, will you? First, I did not attempt to flirt with Seamus, but when I kicked you, I fully inteded to do so, so calm down. And even if I had tried to flirt with Seamus, it is a matter not of your concern. I am not you baby sister, I can take care of myself quite well, thanks, so shut the fuck up! And also trying to kick Seamus would have been Mission: Impossible 3, thanks to your unusually long legs, which take in half of the space under Gryffindor table, in case you haven't noticed. –" At this point she ran out of  things to say, and so she turned on her heels and ran out of the Great Hall, oblivious to the loud cheers and cat calls that echoed in the room she had just left.

On her way up to Gryffindor tower she kept cursing herself. This had been so humiliating. Why hadn't she kept quiet and discussed it all in private lateron? Why had she yelled right back? And why on earth had she poured milk over his head?

She was just rounding a corner and thinking that her day couldn't get any worse, when it suddenly did. She skidded to a halt and blinked. Once, twice, and even a third time. When the fact that what she saw wouldn't change even if she blinked a thousand and seventy four times sickered in she inhaled sharply and was just about to exhale again when she felt a sharp pain in her neck and then the whole world went black.

Author's notes: Okay, this is not a desperate attempt for a cliffhanger, it's a desperate attempt to end the chapter. I did not keep my promise, this chapter is really short. Sorry. I do suffer some kind of writer's block at the moment, and I'm writing this story for a cure. 

By the way: if you haven't figured it out since now, Ginny discvered something creepy and mysterious and so on and so forth. I need some plot after all. And Draco will appear. Later. 

I would again be happy if I got some reviews, and by now think that my only reviewer Sydney Wood is some kind of deity. And thanks, I got enough sleep. At school. 

Have a nice day, 

love,

Ri


End file.
